csifandomcom-20200225-history
Shock
Shock is the twenty-third episode in season four of . Synopsis During an A-list party, an heiress is found murdered in her own bathtub. The list of suspects includes her musician boyfriend, her assistant and her rival. Delko learns that Horatio and Marisol are going to be married very soon but mitigating circumstances may ruin their wedding. Plot Socialite fashion designer Nikki Beck is found dead upstairs in the bathtub at her own party, the victim of an electrocution when a tanning lamp was pushed into the tub. Her manager, Chad, found her before the DJ who called in her death did, but he claims all he did was redress her. A dog hair leads the CSIs to rival heiress April Goodwin, but she tells Calleigh that she and Nikki were "frenemies"--enemies for the tabloids but friends behind closed doors. She was in the bathroom before Nikki was killed, but she claims she was there to keep Nikki, recently done with a stint in rehab, from popping another pill. When she learns a pill was found in Nikki's mouth, she suspects Nikki's assistant, Melinda, gave it to her, but Melinda denies it. Delko, who is working on the pill in the lab, is none too happy to learn his sister Marisol is going to marry Horatio that day, and won't promise to be at the wedding. He shows Horatio a word, 'ghost' on the pill, clearly a designer drug, and the two trace it to an experiment being run by a professor at Dade University, Colin Danville, who has a grant to create drugs. His latest batch was stolen out of a filing cabinet in his lab. Delko finds a toothpick beside the cabinet and takes it back to the lab, where he runs into Marisol. She defends her decision to marry Horatio, but her brother has serious reservations. Natalia Boa Vista notices something is bothering him when he comes for the toothpick, but he's reluctant to open up. She gives him the results from CODIS on the DNA on the toothpick: Dario Sanez. A trip to Sanez's house proves dangerous as the drug cook is armed and spots them. Horatio takes Sanez down with a shot when he threatens them, and discovers several women from El Salvador being kept as slaves, including one named Isabella, who is looking for her sister Lucia, who was also taken. Horatio vows to find the girl. The CSIs trace the tanning lamp to Brandon Hess, Nikki's boyfriend, who is found getting cozy with April, but he says Nikki always supported him and he had no reason to kill her. Back at the lab, Delko translates 'ghost' into a text message and arranges a meet to buy the drug. The police apprehend the dealer, but he refuses to give them any information on Lucia or the other girls being held. Calleigh has dug up some interesting information: April's family is broke, and Nikki had planned to dump April from the reality show they were doing together. They confront April hoping for a confession, but she's shocked by the news. Tripp and Horatio locate another meth lab, but when they catch the cook, he's already sold Lucia to a man he refuses to identify. Calleigh and Ryan return to the crime scene and find three sets of shoe prints in the bathroom, meaning only Chad, April and Melinda were present when Nikki was killed. They focus on Melinda--Nikki's manager told them it was her, not April, who Nikki was dropping from the reality show. Melinda brought her drugs and was enraged when Nikki told her about the reality show. When faced with the evidence that places her at the scene--tiny particles of florescent glass from the tanning lamp's light bulb--Melinda snaps and says Nikki didn't deserve the life she had. Delko finds traces of iodine on the money used to purchase Lucia, leading the CSIs to Professor Danville. The professor denies touching the girl, but Horatio is skeptical. He leads the CSIs to an abandoned warehouse, where the CSIs find Lucia in a back room. Horatio reunites her with her sister, and turns to more personal matters: his upcoming marriage. Calleigh gives him a bottle of champagne and Horatio goes off to meet his bride at the courthouse. Both Horatio and Marisol are thrilled when Delko shows up, a flower in hand for his sister. But as the three walk off, a shooter takes aim at Horatio... Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe Guest Cast *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Alana de la Garza as Marisol Delko * Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper * Leslie Odom Jr as Joseph Kayle * Victoria Recaño as Herself * Brent Weber as Brandon Hess * Leila Arcieri as Nikki Beck * Katie Walder as Melinda Carson * Sasha Barrese as April Goodwin * Daniel Bess as Chad Moore * Alex Mendoza as Alonzo Ruiz * Mark Aiken as Colin Danville * Lela Loren as Isabella Mansera * Carlos Alvarado as Felix Narro * Taymour Ghazi as Paparazzo #1 * Keith Johnson as Paparazzo #2 * Mirtha Michelle as Lucia Manresa Major Events * At the end of the episode, Horatio and Marisol are married. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes